Christmas Angel
by AbbiCraw
Summary: With Bella in a coma for six years and a soon to be seven year old daughter Edward needs all the help he can get. Christmas is soon approaching and his hope of Bella ever waking up in waning fast. Can a Christmas miracle restore all hope or will this year be just another disappointment? AH Merry Christmas!


**A/N: So this is just a simple Christmas One-Shot that I just decided to drabble out…? (Is that how you would put it?)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review and stuff :D Enjoy and Merry (Late) Christmas!**

**/**

"Daddy! You can't put the red next to the gold! It has to be by the green!"

I smiled and chuckled, handing her the red ornament.

"Why don't you put it on the tree? You're better at this then me," I spoke to my daughter and smiled as she skipped to the tree and looked for a place to put the ornament.

I couldn't believe she was almost going to be seven years old, it seemed just like yesterday she was born, on Christmas Day no less. She looked much the same as she did when she was a baby, big brown eyes and auburn hair, she was gorgeous, but she looked most like her mother. Everyone said that she reminded them of me the most, but I couldn't look at her and not think of those gorgeous pink cheeks that Bella had. She had an amazing amount of sarcasm and stubbornness too, making her almost impossible to argue with, much like Bella.

I mentally shook my head at the thought. I wouldn't think about Bella, I couldn't because I would go back into that state of depression and I couldn't do that to Nessie. Last time that happened she wouldn't even let me go to work, she wanted me to be better. She was my Christmas angel, she always had been.

"Daddy? You okay?" I heard her voice and I came back to this reality. We were decorating our small tree in our apartment living room, she had done most of it, like her mother used to, and it had to be a certain perfect way. But Ness watched me with a certain worry and I knew I had to reply before she started to worry too much.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just looking at the tree." I let my face brighten with a smile, but that didn't fool her, of course.

"You were thinking of mommy, huh?" She said softly and walked over to me, taking one of my hands in her own. Sometimes I didn't think she was actually seven, she acted more like an adult; she took care of me more than I did of her. "Daddy, don't worry. She'll wake up."

I looked at her and sat down on the small plush couch, pulling her onto my lap. She snuggled close and I just closed my eyes for a moment, taking a breath and just smelling her scent, vanilla and strawberries, so much like her mom.

"Daddy, she loves us, she'll come back for us."

I opened my eyes once again and looked into her brown eyes, letting a small smile appear on my lips. I gently kissed her forehead in reply, that was all I needed to say at the moment, because I really had nothing to say to her. How could I tell her that her mother had been in a coma for six years and there was barely any chance of her waking up?

I couldn't, because she still held the same hope around Christmas every year since she was three and could understand what had happened to her mother. She always looked forward to buying her a present and putting it under the tree until Christmas Day when we would go and bring it to the hospital to her. She knew her mom would like the present and she would wake up and smile when she opened it.

But every year we went and every year the doctor told me that it wasn't healthy to bring Ness here anymore. It was like telling her a lie over and over again. Bella would never ever wake, but I still held some hope inside me as well, but it faded every year more and more as I looked down at my sleeping Bella and realized I'd never get to see her blush or shining brown eyes when I would come home from work. I would never get to talk to her and annoy her until she huffed out of the room and I would have to convince her to kiss me to make her smile again. She was gone, but she was still so much here.

Ness made a small snoring sound and I soon realized it was late and she was sound asleep. I slowly got up and held her close, heading to her small room and laying her down in bed. I didn't dress her in pajamas or make her brush her teeth because I knew right now she was dreaming of Bella and that was as close as she was getting to her.

I gently kissed her forehead again and tucked her in. The little star Christmas lights we had hung over her window twinkle softly on her face and I smiled softly, watching her for a minute. I loved her more than anything and I wish I could bring her mother back for her, but I couldn't and it hurt so bad inside to know that.

I went to bed that night, so many thoughts running through my head. I stripped to my boxers and lay on my side of the bed, as usual. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed, letting my mind consume me as I waited for sleep. The busy sounds of the city sounded in the background and I continued to wait. It came eventually, but morning came all too quickly afterword.

/

"Daddy…?" I heard a small voice and I swear it was in my mind, but it sounded too much like Ness to be in a dream, but waking up was the hard part. Her small hands shook my torso and I slowly wedged my eyes open, immediately seeing her princess pajamas.

"Hey there beautiful girl," I said groggily and looked up at her face, she smiled at me and giggled softly. Her cheeks flushed a beautiful color of pink and she bounced slightly on my stomach.

"Daddy! We are going shopping for mommy today! Come on! Come on!" She was giggling and squealing now, so much excitement for one little body, it was a bit too much for me in the morning.

"Yes we are baby girl, but first you need some breakfast and I need some coffee," I murmured softly and got up slowly. Ness looked at me and I saw a mature glint in her brown eyes and she smiled at me as she got down and took my head. I was a bit confused, but when I began to smell the coffee aroma drift closer as I walked into our tiny kitchen.

"I did your coffee for you, Daddy!" She said and I saw a proud smile spread on her face. I couldn't believe how old she acted, sometimes she was older than me I swear.

"What would I do without you, Princess?" I chuckled and kissed her head gently. She sat in her chair and I grabbed a mug, pouring a bit of the steaming coffee in my cup. I just kind of watched it steam up into the air, before realizing I really did need to feed my daughter. I turned to look at her and I saw her kneeling on her chair and pouring some milk into a bowl of some fruity, colorful cereal

"Do you need any help…?" She looked up and shook her head gently as she finished pouring the milk. She got down slowly and returned the things to their proper places and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, going back to her own breakfast.

Was I really that bad of a father that my six year old, almost seven year old, could fend for herself when I was too busy? She knew how to make her own breakfast, my coffee, how to decorate a tree perfectly, how to the dishes and put them away in the right place. She could take of me like her mother and I barely could do anything but work.

I just stood there for a while watching her eat her cereal and humming softly. I sipped at my coffee occasionally, but most of the time I was just thinking about her…and about Bella of course.

What would she pick out this year? A necklace? A stuffed animal? It was always different every year, because Ness somehow always knew what she wanted. I knew Bella would love whatever Ness had gotten her; if she was just able to see Ness I knew Bella would be happy. I knew I would be happy if I could just see Bella wake up on Christmas, that's all I want for Christmas every year. And every year I am, yet again, disappointed and so is Ness, even though I give her toys for Christmas. I can tell what she really wants, like me, is for her mom to be here with us, opening presents.

I zoned back into reality and I sighed softly, chugging the rest of the coffee and realized too late how much it would burn my throat. I continued to ignore it as I set my cup in the sink and watched Ness do the same and look at up at me.

"Go get dressed daddy and we can go," she said and smiled softly, gently tugging at my boxer shorts to show me I needed to get dressed. I nodded and ruffled her hair softly, walking to my room and getting dressed in the first pair of clothes I saw. I didn't really do much to the rest of my appearance, I let my hair be naturally messy as I usually did.

"Okay Princess, let's go." I walked out to the living room and looked around for Ness, but she was nowhere to be found. "Ness…?"

No reply was heard and that was not like her. She always stayed close enough to hear me when I called and she always responded. If she didn't respond now then she wasn't in the apartment.

"Renesmee!" I cried and grabbed my coat, slipping it on quick and looking on to the hook to its left, where hers usually hung, which was now empty. "Renesmee this is isn't funny!"

I grabbed my keys and left the apartment, leaving very little time to lock it and run down the hallway to the stairs of the building, rushing myself. Where was she? Where had my daughter gone? Had she realized how bad of a father I was after all this time and decided to bolt? Had she been taken right from under my nose? Who would do that?

"Renesm-" I began to say again once I got outside and saw, walking towards the door, a small little six year old with long auburn hair with the mail in her arms. She smiled when she saw me and ran over as fast as she could, her eyes bright with happiness.

"I got the mail for you, daddy!" She said while smiling, she handed me the stack of mail, which I saw were mostly bills. She was okay. I hadn't lost my daughter, not like I was going to lose my wife sooner or later. I never felt so relieved.

"Renesmee! You can't do that to me! I thought somebody had taken you!" I hugged her small body close and let out a big sigh of relief. She snuggled into my embrace and I felt instance peace at that moment. She was here with me and she wanted to be with me, she really did love me.

"I'm sorry daddy…" She murmured sadly into my chest and shivered slightly. I hugged her closer then pulled back to look at her in the eye, trying to be a stern parent, even though it seemed she was sterner than me at that moment. "I just wanted to help. You seem really tired today and I wanted to get your mail so you wouldn't have to worry about it later. I'm sorry for not telling you daddy, I just wanted to make you smile and for it to be a good surprise."

Instantly my heart melted for her and I just tugged her back to me and held her there for a long time, just holding her. I loved my little princess, my little angel. She was an amazing gift and I'm glad Bella at least left me with this wonderful present just for me.

"You have made me smile Princess," I said softly as I smiled into her hair. I felt a smile spread on her face as I said that and it made me feel good that I could make her happy like this. "I love you Ness, just don't go running off again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

She nodded softly, smiling. I pulled away and stood slowly, taking her hand. Her little hand fit in mine perfectly and I instantly smiled wider when she looked up at me with trust for direction. She trusted me and I couldn't let her down. I couldn't bring her mother back, but I could give her good happy Christmas memories this year, ones she will remember for a long time.

"Let's go shopping for your mother, I'm sure she's excited to see what you will get her this year."

"Okay daddy!" She said happily as she followed me to our parked car, skipping at my side.

/

The store was as busy as always near to Christmas time. Children cheered and screamed as they ran from isle to isle full of toys and things to touch and see. Yet my daughter just stayed at my side, hand in mine, quiet as we looked throughout the store. She was much better behaved then any of them, even the ones that seemed to be older than she was; I knew that I had taught my daughter right in that way.

"What are you looking for exactly?" I murmured and looked down at her while she searched the shelves.

"I don't know yet daddy, I don't know what she wants yet."

I nodded softly and just let her continue to look, looking around myself. I had bought most of her presents already, I got it done before the toys were all cleared out so I could give my little girl the best of everything. Most of the shelves were empty, tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and most people were done shopping already, but still there seemed to be so many people here.

"That one daddy," I heard Ness say and I looked over to what she was pointing at. A beautiful white dove necklace lay in the case and it was beautiful, perfect for Bella. Ness was smiling at it as if she knew the same; I knew this is what we were getting her this year.

"It's perfect, mommy will love it sweetie." I smiled and waited for a worker to assist us. I told him of the necklace and he let us hold it, I quickly checked the price. It wasn't the cheapest present, more than anything else we had gotten Bella before, but with Ness smiling like that I knew I had to get it.

We bought and with ease we were out of the store. Neither of us wanted to linger longer then we absolutely needed to, we were both a bit of a loner type, not as social as others were. We decided to look around the other stores though, not much was left in stock, like I said before, but we still looked around.

"Do think mommy will wake up this time?" Ness said softly when we stopped for lunch after hours of just mindless wandering. I didn't know how to reply exactly, but I couldn't not reply either, that would make her more sad.

"I don't…I don't know honey," I replied and handed her the hot dog she had ordered. We ate in silence after that and then continued our mindless walking until we reached the car again.

As we were driving I saw Ness examining the dove necklace again, she seemed so interested in it, like it meant something really deep to her, but I had never seen it before so I assumed that she hadn't either.

I shook off the thought and continued to drive, not letting thoughts cloud my mind too much.

/

Christmas Eve was full of, well nothing. We didn't really go over to any family's houses, because Bella's dad, Charlie, died right before Bella got pregnant and her mother wasn't involved in her life. My family, was different, they invited us every year, but I felt like it was better just me and Ness, but we usually did go see them on Christmas Day to open presents and have dinner.

This Christmas Eve was just different. The morning was long, Ness wrapped her mother's necklace present and she just kept asking if it was five o'clock yet so we could go see her. I kept having to tell her that I would let her know when it was close to time to go, but she just kept asking.

"Is it five yet daddy?"

"No, it's only one sweetie."

"Daddy, is it five yet?"

"No, it's two. It's only been an hour."

Her mood was high though, she was smiling, ready to see her mother. I don't really know how I feel at the moment. I know I'm excited to see Bella, but I can't take more heartbreak of seeing her asleep and knowing she won't wake up. Ness doesn't understand all the way, she is only six, but I don't ever want to have to tell her the whole truth about was going on.

The hours passed slowly as Ness continued to ask on and on about the time. She could care less that it was Christmas Eve, all she wanted was to see her mom, which was better than Santa Claus. By the time it was four o'clock I decided that we would go early to see her and Ness was overjoyed by the news.

"Yes! Thank you daddy! Thank you!" She cried as she skipped to the tree and grabbed the little wrapped box from under it.

"Put your coat on and your hat," I said and nodded toward those articles on the coat rack. I took the present as she did so and smiled at her expertise wrapping. The bow had to match one of the colors on the paper or she would be mad and it all had to be perfectly straight, this was more of me in her than Bella. Bella never liked to wrap, she wasn't as good at it as I was.

"Let's go!" She laughed softly and took the present, her hands in gloves as well. I watched her walk to the door brusquely, she looked back at me and I followed silently, locking the door on the way out.

"I'm so excited daddy! We are going to see mommy!" She was repeating this as we waited for the elevator and even when we were in the elevator. She jumped about, but still kept a strong grip on my hand.

"Soon darling, you'll see her soon," I said as I led her to the car and helped her in. I got in myself and started it up, letting the warm air heat up the car. The snow started to fall from outside the car, adding to the snow that was already on the freezing ground.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful, mostly Ness humming Christmas tunes in the back seat, nothing more. I watched the snow fall slowly as I drove along, just staying quiet and thinking the whole ride there.

Hospitals gave me these chills whenever I went into one. I would go in and every time I would get a cold sensation in my back, it was really weird. I don't know why I would; I had grown up with my father in the hospital, considering he was a doctor. But every time it would happen, I guess I just didn't notice it when I was younger.

The hospital hadn't changed since Ness's birth, even though it had been seven years ago. I felt like the same people still worked there, nobody left, it felt like no one was moving on with their lives because Bella wasn't there or awake at this moment. I knew that couldn't be true, I was the only one that couldn't move on because of that, everyone else was happy to be alive and thriving with their life. In all honesty, Ness is the only reason that keeps me alive right now, she's the only way to keep me sane and to keep me moving.

"Isabella Swan." I repeated this every year, waiting for the nurse to tell me the room. Room 149B, the same every year. I would smile and thank her and pull Ness along to the elevator, heading up to floor three and walk straight down the hallway and turn to the right, facing the room.

"Can I go in first daddy?" Ness asked and smiled, putting her hand on the handle. I nodded in acceptance and she quickly opened it and walked into the room, eyes brightening when she saw her mom lying in her bed. "Mommy!"

She rushed to the side of her bed and followed slowly, not thinking if I had any type of emotion on my face. She just lay there, looking perfectly beautiful as she slept.

Her dark hair was settled across the pillow and I watched as her chest rose with her breaths slowly, but her face had nothing to read on it. She was hooked up to many wires and cords, breathing tubes, many different machines; they all beeped at a steady rate, but they were still slower than usual. She was pale as always, but still, she was a bit more pale than normal. I leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead, letting a light smile drift onto my face.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, Renesmee," I heard a familiar voice and I looked up, seeing our doctor walk into the room. He had gotten much more gray since the last time we had seen him, but he was still the same man who had delivered my daughter and watched over my sleeping wife for so long.

"Hello doctor," I responded politely and look over at Ness, watching her wave happily and then return her attention back to her mother. I walked over to him and moved with him to the corner slightly so we could talk more privately without worrying Ness too much. "How's Bella doing?"

"Edward…she's not doing well," he said softly and I saw the remorse on his face. I looked away; I didn't want his remorse for me. "Her heart rates are dropping and she's just not breathing right."

"What does this mean?" I murmured and looked back up at him, keeping all my emotions at bay.

"There needs to be a miracle for her to wake up, let alone stay alive. Are you sure you want to keep her hooked up to the machines?"

I nodded slowly and looked down, feeling some wetness travel down my cheek. I looked over at smiling Ness as spoke to Bella about her year; she was so excited about it.

"Thank you…" I slowly said and didn't look at him, keeping all eyes on Ness and Bella. I had to let her go; I couldn't keep letting Ness go home on Christmas Eve night sad. I couldn't keep doing this to us, giving us both false hope that there was ever any chance of her waking up.

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"Just give us an hour doctor, I'll decide then," I said and kept my voice stern, not letting the real sadness show. It was hard to keep the hard look on my face, but I had to, it made me look stronger than I really was. It fooled me sometimes as well, even if I knew it wasn't real strength.

I watched him leave and I shook my head silently. The emotion was overwhelming me, taking over my self-control. I let the tears fall freely and I didn't even notice Ness come over to me, watching me with her concerned look.

"Daddy?" She asked and took my shaking hand, her frown deepening. "What's going to happen with mommy?"

I looked at her through blurry vision, letting it seep in more and more. She looked so hopeful, her eyes bright at the thought of seeing her mother again. I kneeled slowly down to the ground and looked at her straight in the eye, knowing she saw my tears now.

"Listen sweetie….mommy is asleep, she's been asleep for a very long time," I slowly began to explain, sniffling slightly and wiping the freefalling tears. She watched me carefully, her expression thoughtful, she was really listening. "Honey, mommy…mommy might not be coming back…"

"B-but…But mommy has to come back!" She said and I watched helplessly as the tears began to fall from her brown eyes. She shook and looked over at Bella, who still lay motionless in the bed. "She's my m-mommy! She has to come b-back for you and me, d-daddy! Doesn't she l-love us?"

"She loves us very much princess," I said and slowly wiped away some of her tears, but so many were falling I couldn't possibly get them all. She sobbed and sunk into my embrace, her small frame shaking with her tears. I just held her and cried my own tears, hoping I wasn't shaking as much I thought I was, but my control was waning and the tears just kept coming, how was I to know what exactly was happening.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, just crying. Ness pulled away eventually and went to stand by Bella's beside table, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I love you mommy… I don't want you to leave us, but is this what you want? I want you to be happy mommy, not sad just lying here all alone all year. You can be in heaven? Mommy, you'd be a very pretty angel…" She silently lay beside Bella in the bed, snuggling into her embrace, crying more and more. "Mommy…I never really got to know you, but daddy has been taking very good care of me…He tells me lots of good things about you mommy, how you were so stubborn and you loved to have it your way…Daddy says I'm a lot like you in that way, maybe you think so too?"

"Mommy, please tell me you love me…just one time…" She cried harder and just kept repeating that sentence, over and over. I slowly went to her side and watched as her tears seeped into Bella's' hospital gown. I slowly picked her up and held her to my chest, letting her cry. I just watched Bella for a minute, then I buried my head in Ness's hair, letting some tears escape for the last time.

"Turn the machines off." I said this as I walked out of the room, carrying Ness in my arms. The nurse nodded to me and took one last look into the room where my Bella lay, she hadn't moved, she wouldn't move at all ever again either.

Ness gripped my jacket close and just continued to cry, letting everything out. She was only six, soon to be seven tomorrow, she was allowed to cry at any time she wanted, but she usually just kept it back and was the big girl of the house. Now, she looked so fragile and small, crying into my chest as she continued to murmur mommy. It was heartbreaking and it made me feel like an awful dad, and I was.

"Sir! Mr. Cullen! Wait!" I heard the doctor say as he rushed to us in the hallway. I could see the snow falling outside and I was close I could just leave and ignore him, but for some reason I felt compelled to turn and listen to me; so I did.

"You can't leave sir, the nurses did as you said and turned to machines off. The heart dropped immediately to nothing," he explained and I swear I almost growled as I heard Ness let out another sob. How could he say this to me right now? What kind of game does he think he's playing? "We for sure thought she was gone and nothing could save her, but as I was about to make the call I heard the heart monitor speed up and start to beat again. She's alive, but she still won't wake up. She seemed to respond to you and your daughter the most; her heart rates were high when you were with her. It's a fifty-fifty chance, but it's something. She can live, but we need to just try."

I watched him for a second, trying to comprehend what was going on. Was my Bella alive? Could she wake up and be safe and healthy? I looked down at my crying daughter and I knew I had to try for her. I knew she couldn't survive, but there was as much of a chance that she would live and wake up.

"Okay, I'll try for Ness."

He led me back to the room and Ness looked up confused, her eyes and face red from crying so much. I set her on Bella's bed and watched her heart rate slowly climb up and down. How can you wake up your sleeping wife from a coma? Was there a study on this? Don't they usually just…wake up?

"See. Look at her heart rates right when you were nearby, she knows you're here." I looked away from him and at the monitor, watching as it climbed up at a steady rate. She knew were close by? She wants us here? "Just try and coax her out of the sleep."

"Will it work?" I asked and looked at Bella and Ness, watching as Ness snuggled back into her side; her heart rate when up more as Ness snuggled closer and her breathing started to steady a bit.

"We've never had something like this happen; it's a miracle really if she wakes up. We must try, just talk to her, touch her, do everything you can to try and wake her up."

I looked back at Bella and slowly knelt beside her bed, stroking some hair away from her pale face. I swear I saw a slight flush of her cheeks, and her heart rate spiked for a second of time.

"Please…please wake up," I murmured and continued to stroke her cheek. She didn't reply or move, she did nothing at all. "For our daughter Bella. For me."

I looked over at Ness and smiled a bit as she leaned up and kissed her cheek lightly. She sighed and snuggled closer, murmuring sweet nothings to Bella about everything. For a moment, everything seemed be better as Bella stirred slightly, making Ness's eyes light up and mine as well.

Could a kiss work? I wasn't a sucker for fairy tales and true loves kiss and all that, but could a kiss make her stir again? Could I make her realize how much we both needed her and loved her? I hoped I was right as I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in a much needed kiss.

Bella moved underneath my lips and pulled away, grinning as she slowly moved. She didn't open her eyes, but I knew she was there. She was going to wake up, she was going to be okay, I knew it, and I could feel it.

"Daddy I think we can wake her up…" Ness murmured and looked up at me. I smiled a bit in reassurance and watched as she sat up slowly. "Mommy…I love you please, wake up. Daddy and I need you, please mommy…"

Bella stirred once more and she took in a sharp breath. Ness watched hopefully and my eyes never left Bella, watching her slowly take in another sharp breath, letting her lungs fill with air.

"Please Bella…I love you," I murmured and kissed her temple slowly, letting some tears fall from eyes as a last reminder of her. "Please wake up, please come back to us…"

I began to pull away, losing all of my hope as her breaths slowed and her heart rate began to drop. She wasn't going to wake up; she wasn't meant to wake up…

I began to turn away, looking at Ness with a look of sadness. She sniffled herself, but I heard a gasp and then another intake of breath. I shook my head and continued to look away, letting a few tears fall from my face to the ground.

"Daddy!" I heard Ness cry and I turned slowly back to look at her and I was met with two brown eyes. Bella looked back at me and she looked so confused for a second, but she smiled softly and looked over at Ness.

"She…looks so much like you Edward." Those were her first words after seven years of silence and I couldn't be happier. Her cheeks flushed a bit of color and she smiled as Ness snuggled into her. This was the first time she ever really saw her mother and she couldn't tear her gaze away from her. Bella continued to look between the two of us and she smiled more and more every time.

"This is amazing, a miracle," I heard the doctor say as he grinned from the back of the room. I still didn't have anything to say and watched as he took notes and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Edward…" Bella murmured again and turned to face her, watching her watch me with such love, I never thought I could feel so much love, but I guess I just didn't remember how much Bella could care about someone. "Please, just kiss me already."

I smiled and chuckled softly. I leaned in and kissed her gently, letting the feeling of her seep into me. She kissed back deeply and I couldn't help, but get lost in the kiss. I had to pull away and look at our daughter at Bellas' side, she was smiling and her eyes were bright.

"I love you princess, thank you so much," I spoke and kissed her forehead lovingly, letting her wrap her arms around my shoulders in a close hug. I felt her snuggled closer into my embrace and I smiled. We pulled Bella closer and smiled as we all held each other in a warm embrace.

"Bella, she is our Christmas Angel, she really is."

"I believe it, she saved us both Edward, she saved us," she replied and we both smiled at Ness, watching her eyes light up and her cheeks warm up with a slight pink color. I heard the clock strike and I looked down at my own watch, eyes widening at the time.

"It's midnight," I said softly and looked up at the two, Ness immediately grinned and she kissed Bella's cheek.

"It's Christmas and my birthday! I got what I wanted too!" She cried and giggled happily, her eyes bright with her overloading happiness.

"And what was that princess?" Bella asked and slowly stroked her hair back, like she would have done for these seven years that she was gone.

"My mommy here and my daddy happy again," she replied and looked over at me. Tears filled my eyes once again, not the sad kind, but the happy kind. They rolled down my cheeks and I kissed her head lovingly. She smiled and looked at us both. "We have a family now, everything is so much better now."

I didn't usually believe in miracles, they seemed to never work out for me. What luck did I have in my life? I thought for the longest time I didn't have any, Bella got pregnant right out of high school, she had the baby and went into a coma. I distanced myself away from my family and felt like I had lost everything. I really thought I didn't have any lucky at all.

I was the luckiest person on this earth, I had a beautiful daughter, a caring family, my Bella is back, I have a home, and I have a job. My life is nothing but amazing, miracles happen every day, but I was too lost to realize what I had around me.

Now, as I looked at Bella and Ness sitting together with me on this hospital bed on Christmas day as the snow fell silently outside on a sleeping world, I knew miracles could happen. I had people who loved me and cared about me and I knew that I did my best at what I could, that was certainly enough for Ness and it was certainly enough for my Bella to be back here with us now.

Now, I don't want to sound cheesy, but we can all say that for the better we really all did live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
